powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bhodinhegana
Empowerment is Affinity, not some form of Power Bestowal or whatever. And is this Algibrig? I only ask since the page was made in the same way as his pages were. Gabriel456 (talk) 18:57, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Clan Empowerment page! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! Gabriel456 (talk) 21:52, November 5, 2014 (UTC) Changes For one, don't use Ultimate, Omni or other such terms in names, unless there already is lesser version of the same power or the power really is that much. Renamed to Pulsar Manipulation because Stellar Manipulation already covers every single star-type, needs serious work. OmniQuake removed because we already have Vibration Manipulation which does the same thing. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Please use some time on working those powers you've already made instead of churning out as many as you can and waiting that others take over from there. --Kuopiofi (talk) 10:24, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Might want to look what other Manipulations look line before you try making more of those. There are certain patterns used for them for a reason. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:47, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Sporopollenin Manipulation Getting way too specific, deleted. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:49, November 8, 2014 (UTC) Californium Manipulation Take a look at any metal manipulation and fix this to that standard, and remove every user that doesn't specifically control this metal, general metal manipulators are on Metal Manipulation. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:13, November 20, 2014 (UTC) Plasmoids Take a good look at the various Manipulations and figure out how to create those links that have changed names. Your tries on Applications leave vast majority of links out. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:58, November 24, 2014 (UTC) Stop adding and removing random letters. Gabriel456 (talk) 01:08, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Don't try to circumvent what Gabriel told you right above this by misspelling and undoing words on purpose. In fact, don't try to get around these two rules by doing something we haven't specifically told you to stop. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Answer That's actually automatic response system that seems to post when fist admin check or edits page you worked on, still not sure which it is. But welcome anyway. As a new member, it's pretty much expected that you don't know the quirks of this site, so there's a bit more slack than for older users. You might want to check Page Creation and Details and Rules for this wiki. to know the rules to what to do and not to do. As for your proposed powers, I have to expand the answer a bit just to explain the background. For practical reasons we equal Life-Force Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and Spiritual Force Manipulation to each other when it comes to sub-powers. They cover pretty much the same area, just different areas of it so sharing them was easiest solution. Your proposed Soul Aura is covered by Life-Force Aura and from your description Soul Tornado sounds like Life-Force Attacks' Energy Wave Emission or Omnidirectional Energy Waves. However, if you propose to do power that combines soul energy with Tornado Creation, that's something we don't have and I'd be interested to see it. Expand it to include all energy/element effects, and you've got something usable for every element/energy form. Any Users for this power? --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:54, December 10, 2014 (UTC) And just so you know, even if you're new doesn't give you slack about that purposeful misspelling of words just so you can edit more. Check the last one of the Rules for this wiki and consider this your third warning. Two more and you got yourself days block. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:03, December 10, 2014 (UTC) So it's a vortex created from/by souls. Does the tornado/wind actually add anything to it, or is the main thing the presence of massive number of souls? --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:46, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like a combination of several Soul-related powers and/or mass of spirits and ghosts with differing powers... Combination of Phantasm Manipulation and Apparition Materialization maybe. You can give it a try, but don't be surprised if it get serious editing by a lot of people. --Kuopiofi (talk) 19:41, December 10, 2014 (UTC) All powers that deal with souls are part of Soul Manipulation. Whether it's sub-power or technique depends on if any user could do it or if you need knack and/or special training to do it. Personally I'd go for technique. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:16, December 10, 2014 (UTC) Answer 2 Plasmoid Manipulation = No. More than likely not. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:43, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Newer tried so no idea. --Kuopiofi (talk) 08:06, December 13, 2014 (UTC) No. Please use some judgement... --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:58, December 13, 2014 (UTC) Brass We have Bronze Manipulation, so there's precedent for alloys. However, take a look at bronze and other metals to see how those are done and if possible find users. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:09, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Brass Mimicry - go ahead if you want to. Use Source, it's button on top in Edit. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:46, December 15, 2014 (UTC) 1) use Preview before posting to see if there's problems, red link is one. Check links before posting for same reason, names may have changed or they don't actually do what you think they do. 2) try to make some sense, brass is alloy and periodic element just for starters. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:35, December 15, 2014 (UTC) Spin Too specific. We already have Cyclone Spinning. --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:34, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Razors Thanks for reminding about those powers, they really belong to Enhanced Combat Techniques. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:47, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Nails We also have Needle Projection, that more what you were thinking? --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:14, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Sounds like Razor Wind really. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:12, December 24, 2014 (UTC) Check Energy Attacks for variety of options. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Note that I said vari''ety'', not vari''ation'', Energy attacks Applications has plenty of powers that deal with direct attacks. Figure out by yourself what comes closest. --Kuopiofi (talk) 15:22, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Metal/Mineral Metals are way too specific, just add those users to Metal Manipulation and add which metal they are limited to. Stone Mimicry is also mineral one, it's right on Mineral Manipulation. No fictional minerals ever. We already had few of those and they got deleted. Changed Hand Blasts to include all possible uses. --Kuopiofi (talk) 21:58, December 25, 2014 (UTC) Peluda As long as it actually looks like other Physiologies, so I don't have to go editing everything again. --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:14, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Have you tried using Source to Edit? It's button on top when you go to Edit and it let's you see the base coding in txt-form. --Kuopiofi (talk) 07:43, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Well, can't help then. --Kuopiofi (talk) 16:35, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Admin You're not the first one to ask about that, and I must answer the same way: only one who has the authority to do that is Thekingsman. You don't see him often here, which is the reason he made me and Gab admins few years back and from what I've seen he isn't interested adding more. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:29, December 27, 2014 (UTC) I use only source so don't ask. --Kuopiofi (talk) 17:52, December 27, 2014 (UTC) noticed that you have been asking how to post pics when you create a page for the Ipod, I just wanted to tell you that there is no way to do that for the Ipod or Iphone, I hope I helped. TheRavageBeast (talk) 10:08, December 28, 2014 (UTC) Stationary movement; Not a true example It says right on the video that patrick is beating himself up not spongebob. Though speaking of stationary movement, there is a cheat code I discovered a few years back for Final Fantasy Legend that lets the character move anywhere but without the actual character sprite moving at all. Its actually pretty useful since you can go literally anywhere you don't have to worry much about random encounters. But thats besides the point, the video doesn't count as power, since patrick is beating himself up.SageM (talk) 23:09, December 28, 2014 (UTC)SageM Sorry to butt in, but we already have that: Explosive Combat. Gabriel456 (talk) 20:04, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Explosion/Explosive Combat Explosive Combat. --Kuopiofi (talk) 20:33, January 10, 2015 (UTC) Vision That's from Death Note I think, have fun. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:28, January 11, 2015 (UTC) As long as they are better than your last try. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:52, January 12, 2015 (UTC) Dream You can try it, but try to do something that doesn't need to be revamped completely again. Unless it says directly that they can see Microwaves, then they don't. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:27, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Dream of the Endless comes to mind. You might want to check him on DC wikia for details. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:38, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Yes. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:34, January 17, 2015 (UTC) Dream-World Lordship Alphabetical order. I wait until you've fixed that and then check how much of the Applications are covered several times and removing those. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:51, January 25, 2015 (UTC) meh, don't know to be honest. Gabriel456 (talk) 16:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) unbanned, but please remind him to do more work of his own. While others may help, the creator must do their own share of the work. Gabriel456 (talk) 17:03, January 25, 2015 (UTC) sure, if you want Gabriel456 (talk) 19:57, January 25, 2015 (UTC) Photo Negative What practical use would this vision have? You might want to check Wikipedia and other places if photo-negative has advantages over normal coloring. Does it show details that we usually ignore? Make hiding targets more obvious? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:28, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Savras When you add pic to this site, use real name instead of random numbers/letters. Pic size should be at least 300px. Both are on site rules, link's on front page. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:45, January 31, 2015 (UTC)